


Bombshell

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Middle of Season 4 is the best guestimate I can give you on the time frame. This is an issue I felt needed at least touching on. I hope I have done it some just, and for the record while I did vet this through the Microsoft checker, I realize I need to start having stories betaed, for now please accept this for what it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

They’d just finished a hard case poltergeist that didn’t want to submit, and unfortunately the bones were buried in such a way as to make getting to them a job. They’d managed that job then Sam in his usual pragmatic way decided it was time for a blood test.

“Come on Dean, it’s been what 6 months since the last one.”

“Yeah Sammy, and it’s been only me you’ve been fucking unless you go a honey on the side?” Dean jeered.

“Right like I could have a sex life outside of this job. But I got no complaints about the one I have for a lover.”

“You damn well better not. I may just have to tie you down and whip you.” Dean said with a grin as he drove.

“Promise?” Sam said back sincerely.

“You are too fucked up for words.” Dean replied.

 

They drove through the downtown Scranton, Pennsylvania section until they found the County Health Clinic. They both went in filled out paperwork and waited. Then they were admitted back into a sterile but obviously well used buildings corridor and told to wait in a particular exam room. 

Their blood was taken. The lectures given and they were sent on their way with a note that they would be getting a call within 24 hours only if there was a problem. They were looking for a hotel when Sam suggested they stop at a truck stop at the city limits to at least grab a shower.

“Dean these clothes could walk to the car by themselves and admit we both are rank after that last job.” Sammy said with some irritation. So that was how they ended up in a rundown pit stop getting cleaned up and getting ready to go motel shopping. Sam was sitting in the truck stop diner waiting for Dean to come out of the showers when he got a ring on his cell. He saw the number calling and froze, it’d just been twenty four hours from the blood drawing and they were ready to start heading back home but for finding out any results.

“Hello” 

“Mr. Winchester, Dr. Ferguson here. I need you to stop by my office as soon as possible.”

“What’s up?” Sam asked.

“I just need to discuss something with you about this test. Can you be at the clinic this afternoon before 3pm?” Sam looked at his watch saw that it was just after 1pm and nodded to himself. 

“No problem. Is there a positive reading?” Sam asked.

“We’ll discuss that this afternoon.” Dr. Ferguson said quickly. 

Sam flinched and hung up the phone just as Dean was coming around the corner from the back. Sam stood and looked at him, wide eyed.

“Uh can we go?” Sam said obviously just holding himself together. Dean looked at Sam with a furrowed brow and then ventured.

“I was just going to sit down to some pie.” Dean said looking at him steadily. Sam shook his head slightly in negation of thinking what he was thinking.

“We gotta get back to that clinic before 3.” He said as he turned and left the diner and headed for the car. Dean shook his head, and complained mentally about Sam and his damned girly moments. 

The waitress wandered over, “Need anything honey?” 

“Two slices of that apple pie to go if you don’t mind.”

“Sure, won’t take a minute.” She walked off to get the order and Dean sat down at the booth that Sam just had occupied, he could still feel the warmth of his brother in the beaten vinyl. He looked out the window to the car which was parked a little distance away and saw Sam sitting in the car, but he seemed to be sitting there disjointedly. Something seemed way out of place. The waitress came back over in a few minutes with a Styrofoam container and a ticket. He saw it was for $3.85, he gave her a five and left. In the parking lot Dean stepped up a bit faster now as he felt the prickles of impending danger on them. His protectiveness starting to come to the fore for some reason, opening the driver’s side he got into the car. Sam was sitting there staring straight ahead, his face wet, his eyes red, when Dean reached over Sam flinched visibly. 

“Sammy?”

“Just get me to that goddamned clinic.” That was all Sam could gasp as he broke out in a fresh spate of crying. Not the simple “girly tears” as Dean called it but genuine soul wrenching sobs. 

“Hey bro, Sammy, hey, what’s going on?” Dean begged not moving the car.

“Just drive, please.” 

“Okay, okay, we’ll be there in two shakes.” Dean said finally now scared. He maneuvered through the downtown traffic with some ease and managed to get back to the clinic with little trouble. Once in the nurse looked up his file and motioned him to the side door way ahead of others. As a result he got a withering look from some of the people waiting to get in to see the doctors. Sam had managed to get his crying done and got himself in some semblance of order before they got to the clinic. But he wouldn’t say a word, even though Dean repeatedly questioned him dancing around the core but never touching it. They sat now in an office, small and efficiently designed waiting for the doctor. It was a short wait. He came in within ten minutes carrying their charts. His attention was on both of them but especially on Sam. 

 

“Well we have some preliminary news, Dean, your blood tested negative for HIV antibodies. But don’t celebrate yet. Sam, have you been seeing anyone else at all in the last 3 to 6 months?”

“Just Dean…” Sam said thinking furiously. “Wait a minute, there was a case about 4 months ago, a posses…a woman attacked me in an office complex and raped me. I had a blood test done then and it was negative.” 

Dr. Ferguson grimaced, “I wish that whoever had done that was a little more thorough. I’m sorry Sam but your test came back positive for HIV antibodies.” Then he looked at Dean, “which means you’ve been exposed and may possibly develop the same antibody disturbance.”

“Wait a minute,” Dean shifted in the chair. “You’re saying we’re positive?”

Dr. Ferguson nodded, “I’m sorry but from this test it says you are. I want to perform a more in depth test to confirm or deny these results. A false positive is not a low possibility. I wish these first level tests were more precise but well…they are just not. So I’ll give you a few minutes alone while the nurse prepares to draw blood for a second sample. I’ll tell you up front this test will be sent off to a lab here in Scranton, it’ll take 3 days to get the results. But as soon as they come in we will be giving you a call.” 

Dean looked at the doctor and knew that his face must’ve suddenly looked like it’d aged years as his walls of denial he was building were crumbling. He looked at Sam who was sitting there with a blank expression. The doctor stood and started for the door, Dean stopped him quickly.

“What’s the possibility of this test being a false positive?” Dean asked his voice unsteady.

“I’m not a bookie so I can’t give you odds; all I can do is tell you that in three days we’ll know for sure. In the meantime you’ll have to take some special precautions. I’ll tell you more about that after we draw the blood.” With that he stepped out of his office, his heels tapping a beat as he walked down the hall. 

Dean turned on his seat and looked at Sam who was still in a state of shock. Dean had to admit he wasn’t doing much better considering that he’d probably been exposed if Sam was positive. Then he forced that out of his mind for the time being he had to help Sam. He reached over and gently wrapped his arms protectively around his brother who was still staring into space, his touch shocked Sam for a moment then he fell into his brother’s embrace holding on for dear life and after a moment broke into a fresh bout of tears, which sent Dean over the edge as well. Sam leaned into his shoulder crying as if his heart were ripped out then gasping for air, he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder and let out a primal scream.

 

The nurse came in shortly after and her face bore the same misery that they must be feeling. She was a motherly type, slender, in her mid fifties, and scented of some flowers that Dean couldn’t place. She rested her hand on Sam’s shoulder and waited a moment while he got himself back under control, finally sat back up wiping at his face furiously, then baring his arm for her. 

I’m sorry as I can be honey; news like this is never good. I know, my boy is positive and I know how you feel.” She drew the blood professionally and then looked at Sam who was fighting to look everywhere at once. She reached out and drew his face around to hers. “It’s all right to be angry, hell I was pissed at God for years. But it’s not a death sentence anymore. If you are positive you’ve got an excellent chance at a fairly normal life for years. So don’t give up, but don’t give in either.” 

She turned her attention to Dean and took his blood as he stared at Sam who was starting to modulate his face through a set of emotions settling on downright pissed off as hell looking.

“How long has it been since your son tested positive?” Dean asked his voice still fragile. Tears fresh on his face and still falling unbidden.

“12 years now. And he’s doing practically everything he done before with a few changes. He’s not some wasted away anemic looking wraith. She reached into a pocket of her scrubs and pulled out a photo which she showed him and Sam, “this is us last March when we were on vacation in Virginia.” She showed the photo of herself and a perfectly normal looking adult male. Dean looked at it and felt a small spark of hope and tried to smile. She shook her head, “Don’t deny what you really feel, go home or wherever you boys are calling home for right now, take a break for 3 days, shout, scream, fight, love, do it all, get the poison out of your system now, you’ll be better for it later.” She advised.

She took the vials of blood and left the room just as Dr. Ferguson came back in. He looked at them both and sat on his desk.

“Dean, Sam, look at me.” They both were still in various stages of shock and slowly complied. “Goddamn it you two look at me!” He said his voice raised firmly. They both glared at him now. “Good I got your attention, now you two listen to me and you listen good.” With that he launched into a lecture of what they were to do in the next three days. Some of it required they stop by a drug store or pharmacy in a Wal-Mart, but they could do that. He finished his conversation on safe sex finally, both of them pinking a bit at that. Then he straightened up and looked at them, “Now you boys go on, take care of one another, and don’t do anything stupid. We’ll call you with results in three days.” With that they rose from their chairs and moved slowly towards the door. 

It was several minutes later that they were in the car headed towards a Days Inn that they saw on the way into town. Dean checked their stash of cash and noted he’d probably have to do some hustling after this trip but they were up about two grand, plus they had fresh credit cards so things were looking up for a moment. They booked their room and once in there Sam just sat down on the bed, his face a mask. Dean dropped the shopping back on the bed and looked at him and sat beside him. Sam turned to Dean. 

“I’m so sorry Dean, I never knew, never thought…” 

“It’s not your fault, neither of us was thinking too clearly. But I know one thing, I don’t care if you are positive, don’t care if I turn up positive.” Dean said grabbing Sam roughly by the shoulders. “I’ve got you, if that’s all I got I don’t give a flying fuck at a rolling donut.” He said trying to smile.

Sam returned a smile as well, weak but a smile.

“Man I’m treading close to chick flick city here, but damn it, I LOVE YOU, not like, not well we’re brothers so we’re good, I LOVE YOU and that’s all that matters.” They fell into one another’s arms then back onto the bed where Dean kissed Sam gently, then a little more urgently, and then as a starving man at a feast. 

 

They began making out furiously, fighting, clawing, tearing into one another and loving every minute of it in ways they couldn’t imagine. They slowly managed to get all the way onto the bed and then fought to get out of their clothes, buttons flew as shirts were ripped open, pants were roughly kicked aside, they pressed naked body against naked body, the feel of skin, sweat, arms and legs wrapping and loving was an aphrodisiac in itself. 

 

They were flying now mentally, soaring above all of this, denying to themselves what the verdict might be. Dean couldn’t wait. He reached into the bag and pulled out a tube of KY jelly and slicked his butt up good, starting with two fingers he worked himself open and he sucked on Sam, knowing that he was doing everything wrong and not caring. 

 

When he got three fingers in comfortably he took, with some disgust one of the condoms from a pack and slicked it onto Sam’s dick. Now they were kissing again furiously, their anger starting to come to the fore at the thought of any barrier between him and his brother. Dean roared in defiance as he mounted Sam and sat down firmly on his dick. 

 

They strove now not as two lovers but in competition with one another, Dean gasped in wonderful pleasure as he felt Sam’s fingernails rake his back and butt, Sam started to reach up and grab Dean’s dick but remembering the hated instructions slipped a condom on him as well. He started jacking Dean furiously and reached up clawing at his stomach as Dean continued the pounding pace. Then Dean raked his fingernails down Sam’s chest, welts of red springing up Sam roared his defiance as well and they fought this thing that had come between them so.

 

They also loved each other, furiously, but they had a love that could not be breached. They were more than brothers, more than partners, they shared more and loved more than a hunting couple probably should, but nothing would make them care. In a final act of defiance Dean looked at Sam as he was panting fighting the urge to go ahead and come. 

 

“I’m gon-gonna strip off, oh shit, I’m gonna strip that rub-ber off you in a minute, and say f-f-fuck it.”

“N-no not yet Dean, let’s p-play b-by the rules, even if w-we don’t like them. Just for now.”

“Not right.” Dean said pressing his ass down firmly on Sam’s crotch as he felt the dick in him twitch and Sam marveled as he felt the orgasm rip through him, propelling him into some other space for a moment. Dean feeling the throbbing of his cock in his ass was pushed over the edge as well his rubber’s tip ballooning with the amount of come he’d spurted. They fell against one another now replete but still angry at fate or whatever that had decreed this.

 

“Is this a bad time?” A voice in the room announced. Dean slowly looked over his shoulder in disgust at the interruption and saw Castiel standing absently looking at them for the moment. 

“You might say that.” Dean quipped his voice on a fragile edge again.

“Sam, Dean, relax.” Castiel said walking over to them he touched each ones forehead and they were propelled with him to another time and place. It was Joshua’s garden. Joshua was kneeling by a garden bed on the path and tending to some young shoots which were springing through the ground. He looked up and saw Sam and Dean standing there, birth naked but standing there. 

“You boys might want to get comfortable for a moment, take a load off your feet. If you want to freshen up there’s a small stream over there you can wash up in, take them abominations to God off your penis’ and drop them on the path, they will taken care of. Castiel would come give me a hand.” Sam and Dean walked over the stream that was indicated and stripping off the condoms they did as ordered and dropped them on the path, as they did the condoms merely vanished. They washed in the stream then stepping out they found a young angel there with robes for them. They wrapped themselves up in them and felt content for the moment. Then they remembered their death sentence and thanking the angel who vanished they went in search of Joshua. It took them a bit but they did find him talking with Castiel on a back path.

“You’re mad aren’t you?” Joshua said. “You’re probably pissed as hell that you had this lot put on you.”

Dean couldn’t pretend any more, this finally drove a nail home into his soul. “Pissed is an understatement. Racked might be a good term but that’s still not close. Damn it Joshua after everything that we have done, all the shit we’ve had to endure. The thousand or so critters of hell and who know where else we’ve taken care of and this has to happen?” 

Joshua stood there his face inscrutable, “You boys are worrying needlessly.”

“Oh so you’re gonna heal us?” Sam asked hopefully.

The angel shook his head sadly. “I can’t do that, I’m under orders not to, this is something you boys will need to take care of.”

“So we hang out in that motel for three days doing nothing?” Dean said disgustedly.

“What you do is get ready for your next fight. Sam you’re right, you were raped by that possessed woman some months back, and she probably was ridden with who knows what in her blood stream. Sam, you can’t change what was, only prepare for what is.” Joshua advised them. 

Sam looked down at his hands a moment and then felt his strength leave him in a rush, he fell to the path in a heap, and Dean kneeled by him and looked at the angel angrily.

“I guess this is your doing?” He demanded and he cradled his brother’s head. Sam was woozy now but coming around slowly. 

“No this was a thing not of my doing. It’s part of the cycle that he will be going through in the next few days, remember what happened when he ingested that demon blood?” Joshua said evenly. Dean nodded numbly and fearfully. “This is a delayed reaction to what happened to him but it was coming wherever you would happen to be at. As luck would have it, this happened to you after a job in a rather substantial town that has resources to help you.” Joshua sighed and looked at them, Dean with his face a mask of concern and anger, Sam, who was starting to slowly come around and recognize the area better. His face a look of disconcerted anger and other disjointed feelings. 

“What happened?” Sam asked shivering despite the robe.

“You’re going to undergo a period over the next two days of an extraction of poison from your soul; this is a psychical thing not a physical thing so don’t think the Lord is going to modify your body to get you off this hook.”

“Why bother at all?” Sam said numbly as he sat up. “I can just as easily off myself when I get back to our room.”

“And spend your days in hell, boy? Are you insane?” 

“Probably, but you would be a touch upset as well if you go the same news.” Sam said haltingly. With Dean’s help he slowly stood again and looked at Joshua and now Castiel. “You’ve been mighty quiet in all of this Cas, what’s your take?” 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, “What God wills, will be what happens, you can’t get out of that. But if you attempt suicide, it will be for good. There will nothing I can do to get you out of hell. Lucifer will see to that. You see he’s been itching to get his claws on you.”

“Yep, and it…feels…like…oh my God, am I possessed?” Sam asked slightly rocked.

“In a way you are.” Castiel said and Joshua nodded. “You are possessed of a demon of fear and anxiety, of horror and a feeling of hopelessness. There is a multitude of things that is going through your mind and body right now and the negative is outweighing the positive unfortunately.” 

“Well I know that you didn’t just drop by for a social call, and you sure as hell didn’t invite us up here for tea so there must be something major in the offing.” Dean reasoned. “Well the answer is no. No more.”

“Dean.” Castiel started.

“No, Cas, we’ve bled enough and crashed enough through this life of hunting, no, no more. If this is what we been handed then we’ll go somewhere and live out our days quietly, don’t know what we’ll do but we’ll manage.” 

 

“Dean this is not a deal in which you do the deed and the positive status goes away?”

“So he really is positive?” Dean asked.

“Wait a minute.” Sam said holding up his hand, “Both of you shut the fuck up. If you can’t talk directly to me then shut up and send us back.”

“You’re right and I apologize Sam.” Castiel remarked looking chastened. “Actually I have no idea if you’re positive or not, that hasn’t been revealed to me and I have been forbidden on delving your body and seeing that is actually there.”

“So this is like a test?” Sam confirmed.

“You might see it as such.” Castiel nodded while Joshua was content to stand by now and let the other angel handle matters. “It could be a test, if that’s what you perceive.” 

“Shitty test.” Sam muttered.

“Well over the next two days you’ll be going through some withdrawal from that touch you received from that demoness. It won’t be like the time you ingested the blood it will be more…personal.” Castiel said quietly.

“Personal? How?” Sam asked. 

“He means you’re going to be horny isn’t it? He’s going to have pretty much a continuous rise in his libido for the next what 48 hours?” Dean said looking at them. 

Castiel looked uncomfortable for a moment and nodded. “Like I said, it won’t be like the other withdrawal. This will be more personal.” 

Dean halfway grinned and half grimaced. “I could almost see humour in this if it weren’t for the other things involved.” 

“I know, it is humorous in a way, but you boys will do all right.” Joshua said rejoining the conversation. “The main thing is that in all of this you will come dangerously to a point where you will be on a fragile edge. Don’t give in. Whatever you do don’t give in.” Joshua remonstrated. “Now it’s time for you to return and remember again, this time your passage will be gentler. I promise.” With that Joshua walked up reached up and gave each one a hug. Then he waved his hand in the air and they were suddenly back in their room. 

“Tell me he didn’t just Obi-wan us?” Dean said pissed.

“I think he did.” Sam said.

“So all that was to tell us that they couldn’t tell us jack and that you’d be going through withdrawal from that bitched pulling one on you, and that you’d be incredibly horny.” Dean summarized. 

“Sounds about right.” 

Dean sat back now on the bed in deep thought, “Ok first things first. We go out and lay in some supplies stuff that we can eat in here just in case we can’t get out. Then we’ll work on the rest as it happens.”

Sam nodded assent and they dressed and left the motel going on a shopping trip. One of the first things they did was lay in a supply of lube and condoms just in case, then they started stocking up their pantry.

It was a good hour before they returned to the motel room Sam looking extremely embarrassed. 

“Look Dean, I said I’m sorry a million times already, give me some slack.” 

“Getting horny is one thing, blowing your wad in the middle of the dairy section at Wal-mart is something totally different.” Dean had to make a few trips to the car to get in their Coleman ice chest and a couple of bags of ice, and then they got in their groceries. Most of which were dry goods and cheese, some bread and sandwich meats, milk and juice.

Sam went to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes then jumped into the shower. Dean was checking over their clothing in their duffels getting ready to take a load of wash down when he froze.

“SHIT!” He heard Sam saying. Dean ran into the bathroom to see his brother under the spray of the shower throwing some serious wood. When he saw Dean he nearly screamed. “GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE, IT’S ALL I CAN DO NOT TO COME OUT THERE AND RAPE YOU!” Dean left the bathroom quickly and gathered up their wash, secretly grinning to himself. 

“Maybe getting raped wouldn’t be such a bad idea.” Dean left with the load of clothes and was back an hour later with clean ones. He entered the room to see Sam on the bed with a miserable look on his face. Finally Dean gave in and sat the bundle of dried clothing on the other bed and stripped off. He slipped over to Sam and lay beside him, Sam fought the feeling and when Dean wrapped his arms around his neck he knew he was lost. Dean grabbed the lube and buttered his ass up good and then broke out the condoms skinning one on Sam’s dick. Sam looked at his miserably and tears tracked his cheeks as he considered what was about to happen to him. 

“Dean I’m so …” Dean quietened him with a kiss. 

Eight hours later it was going on 2 in the morning and Sam was drowsing off to sleep finally. Dean rolled over painfully and dozed off himself, it wasn’t until the early hours that he felt Sam’s morning wood pressing against him that he woke slightly. He shifted until he was positioned for Sam to spoon him and then drowsed back off. He woke several hours and a sore butt later to find a remorseful Sam laying there. Also one who was in a slight state of shock. 

“Dean, I couldn’t help myself, I fucked you in your sleep.” He said guiltily.

“Ok, that’s not a problem.”

Sam looked stricken, “It is considering that a couple of times was without a rubber.” 

Dean propped on one elbow and looked at his brother, “Sammy, it’s been what, 4 months since you were raped?”

“Yeah so,”

“That’s 120 days, how many times during all that; do you think we’ve had sex?” 

Sam shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know at least a hundred times.” 

Dean grinned at him, “More than that considering some of those times were doubles. So you and I have made love, if you’d rather see it that way, over 120 times. If I was going to catch something I’d be good and caught. We’ve been monogamous, so frankly me dear, I don’t give a rats ass if you fuck me with or without a raincoat. I prefer it without.” He bent down and kissed his brother gently. Then he felt his brother responding and Dean immediately reached down and grabbed his brother’s prick stroking it gently but insistently. Sam cried out in pain from all the times he’d already come. Dean hushed him with a gentle kiss and loved him gently with care helping him through another orgasm. 

“I can’t interfere with whatever the outcome is but I can help in this.” Castiel said appearing by the bedside. 

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked totally unconcerned that they were both naked again in front of the angel. 

“Move your hand Dean.” 

Dean complied haltingly. Then Castiel hovered his hand over Sam’s erection it immediately wilted and Sam groaned and then sighed in comfort. Then with his other hand he brushed Sam’s forehead. “Sleep.”

Sam immediately started a soft snore as he sank into rest. Dean walked around and sat on the other bed a moment. Dean rolled over. “Dean I’m mainly sent to watch over you, but I know how important Sam is to you so for now I’ll consider him part of the charge as well. He’ll sleep for a while and have some respite from the continual need for a few hours.”

“What about me?” Dean said. “My ass feels like the Holland Tunnel.” 

“Don’t worry you’ll feel better after you’ve had a bit of a nap as well.” Castiel then vanished and Dean yawned broadly and fell asleep as well. 

 

It was several hours before they awoke, refreshed and relatively pain free. Sam woke first amazed that he wasn’t hard for the time being. Dean woke shortly thereafter to the feel of Sam running his fingers through Dean’s short hair. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Sam said, “I was going to wake you with a kiss, but figured you’d freak.” 

Dean grinned and then pressed his scalp into Dean’s fingers. “I remember when you were a kid; you didn’t suck your thumb as much as you ran your fingers through my hair like that.” There was a knock on the door. 

“Housekeeping.”

“Give us a minute.” Dean shouted back. He and Sam got up and dressed then decided that they would take a walk while they could. So leaving the motel they walked around the block, had dinner in a small deli and then returned back to find their room straightened up, the bed made, and all well. Dean went up to the desk manager and gave him his plastic. “Go ahead and book us in that room for three more days please.” 

“Sure, not a problem Mr. Madigan.” The clerk said reading the card. After that was done, they walked out again and went to a corner store where Dean picked up a twelve pack of beer and walked back to the room. 

“How you feeling?” He asked.

“Not bad, I feel the need at the edge of my mind, like an itch that’s almost there to scratch but not quite.”

“Good, glad to hear it.” Dean said looking at Sam for a long moment.

“What?” Sam asked.

“Nothing just thinking.” Dean replied.

Sam grinned warmly now, “About anything in particular?”

Dean grinned back, “Yep, about how I’m going to kick your ass when all this is over and done with. Sam I don’t care if your positive or not, hell I don’t care if I’m positive. You’re my baby brother…”

“Who happens to be your favourite chew toy.”

“Hey I’ll not deny that I think you’re the finest looking thing since sliced bread.” Sam blushed at that. “But seriously, you know what we were told, about how at some point you’ll want to suicide?” Dean was solemn now. Sam nodded, “Please don’t even consider that, please tell me if you’re evening thinking like that, promise me that. You don’t want to do that, I wasn’t kidding after I told you what Hell was like. Please promise me that.”

“Ok sure I promise.” Sam said equally seriously. 

“There was one thing I didn’t tell you about, it’s was what happened to me for the first decade.” 

“Dean you don’t have…”

“Yes I do Sammy, you need to know, cause it’s what happens to all newcomers.” Dean sat up on the bed now looking at his brother. “Remember that time we did the leather bar to find that vampire nest?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m not likely to forget that anytime soon.” 

“Remember that one kid they had doing the superman thing with the body piercing.” Sam shivered and looked slightly sick at the same time. “That’s kind of like what happens in hell, but you are suspended over a chasm, held up by baling hooks and chain.” Dean told him. 

“Oh man that’s sick.” 

“Yeah it’s designed to break a new soul down for the next phase which is the torture, death, and rebirth only to have it happen all over again.” Dean was shivering now at the memory gripping him and then laying down by Sam who immediately wrapped him in a body hug. 

“Dean I swear to you I will let you know if I feel any depression like what would lead me to want to suicide coming on, I swear it.” Sam told him, he didn’t know if Dean heard him or not as he continued to lay shivering as if he were exposed to some severely cold weather.

They lay like that for about an hour when suddenly Dean felt something prodding his genitals and he had no illusions that what Castiel did was wearing off now and that the torture would start again for Sam. He felt Sam’s breath hitching against him and looked up; Dean tilted his head up and gently kissed Sam cheeks, kissing the tears away. 

“It’s okay baby brother. It’s okay.” 

“No it’s not; I don’t want this to happen again.” 

“Look we’ve been,” he checked Sam’s watch on the bedside table, “going at this for over 24 hours, you’re halfway there kiddo. Just relax, I’m here with you.”

“I don’t want to do this to you.” Sam said remorsefully. 

“I know you don’t, and I promise as soon as this is over and we’ve had a break from all the marathon fucking, I promise to give you all the time in the world for a chick flick scene of making love, deal?” 

Sam smiled then grimaced painfully as his erection was stretched to its max, the foreskin over his cock rolling back, Dean reached over him and took the tube of KY and gave it to Sam. “Loosen me up bro. Take your time doing this and enjoy it.” 

“I can take all the time in the world it still won’t hide the fact that I don’t like doing this to you.” Sam said as he took the tube. Dean rolled on to his back and lay with knees pulled up while Sam proceeded to lube and loosen him. 

Another 8 hours and 6 orgasms later for Sam, 4 for Dean, Sam felt the urge slowly starting to taper off, he didn’t feel the need so great any more. He silently prayed that this would be then end to the cursed withdrawal. He loved Dean, loved to love Dean, but on his and Dean’s terms not some outside influence. So he lay there panting with the last orgasm and feeling his dick start to wilt, tender now from the repeated inserting even with the aid of a gel. He felt raw, and he knew that Dean must be about ready to come unglued. Dean stroked his shoulders and chest easing him down off this plateau and soon he was actually resting and felt like he could almost go to sleep. Dean rolled over and lay there giving his brother the opportunity to spoon him if required, but Sam just lay there on his back denying any impulse and only giving into the rapturous languor of sleep. 

 

They actually slept this time for most of the night with Sam waking once with the insistence and he rolled into Dean who in his sleep snuggled back against Sam, Sam felt his dick seeming to find Dean’s asshole all on its own and then he was in. He stroked as gentle as he possibly could and after this orgasm he felt the need leave him that much more. He lay there now relaxing into this time, feeling the lust and need slowly ebb and go. Finally he drifted back off to sleep relaxing now into the arms of Nox. 

It was early that morning when he finally awoke, gingerly and gently got up off the bed and straddle walked into the shower. He let the water beat down on him for several minutes then sighed with release and relief as he could feel that the withdrawal was over. It was only a moment that he heard the bathroom door open and Dean’s voice. “You okay in there?” 

“Yeah, you want to join me?” The curtain moved the Dean stepped into the tub with Sam, Sam who held him close against his chest for several minutes and then slowly washed him then after the rinse he turned off the water and toweled Dean off first being especially gentle around his ass and crotch. He then dried off himself and together they went into the room and gingerly sat on the bed. It was about 2pm that afternoon that Dean’s cell phone rang insistently. He lazily opened it.

“Hello?”

“Dean, Dr. Ferguson here, I’d like to see you and your brother as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir, Good news or Bad?” Dean asked.

“Well neither of you are pregnant. Please come on in.”

 

They were dressed already, so they went down and got into the Impala and drove the short distance to the clinic. It was nearly closing time however; the nurse took them immediately back to the doctor’s office. They waited and the doctor finally came in looking completely disgusted and bedraggled. He looked at them and tried to moderate his behavior. “Sorry about that, I sometimes get a little pissy at ignorance in my patients.” He sat the folders on his desk and looked at both of them in turn. “Well the lab got us the results a day early, I think they must be having a slow day, I’m not going to knock it. The results are in and you are both quite negative.” 

“We-we are?” Dean said.

“N-negative, you’re sure!?” Sam asked.

“Boy I may joke about some things this is one I don’t mess with, your blood test came back negative, the only thing I can think of is either they got your tests crossed with someone who’s name was close to yours or it was a false positive. Whatever the case, son, you’ve both dodged the bullet. Your immune systems appear quite strong, and there is little indication that there is anything to worry about other than the need for Mr. Dean to cut down on salt, your blood pressure was a little high when you came in.”

“Well imagine that!” Dean said happily and turned to Sam they jumped up in a ferocious hug and kiss. 

“Ok, enough of that for a moment, you dodged the bullet this time. You’re both young and in good health that helps, you both have good immune systems which is better, and you are monogamous which is paramount. IF you even consider bringing a third party in or branching out with someone else, and they tell you that they’re negative, what are you going to tell them?” He asked.

Dean looked at the doctor from his and Sam’s embrace, “Don’t fucking care, but you’re wearing a rubber.”

“Good, that’s what you better tell them. This is no laughing matter; AIDS is serious, deadly serious. But congratulations you two, you’re both clean. Now get the hell out of my office, it’s late and I wanna go home.” Dr. Ferguson said with a grin. They returned the grin and started out of the office, to pause a moment as they saw the nurse who’d taken their blood the other day, surprising her they stopped her in the hallway.

“Good news I hope?” She half asked. In reply they both bent down one on one side the other on the other side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She touched her face in surprise and grinning at them “Thank god.” She said near tears.

 

Sam and Dean nodded, “Definitely.” Sam said. Then they waved as they left the building heading back to the motel to close out their room and get ready to get back on the road. They were in the room gathering up their duffels and loading them into the car then getting the ice chest with the cold goods, they got outside dumped the water out of it and then put another bag in to keep the food fresh at least until they made it to Sioux Falls, they had a lot to be grateful for and for some reason they felt the need to hunt but to also appreciate life more. Not everyone had the chance that they had been given. They definitely felt absolutely no reason to fuck it up. 

 

On the way out of town Sam turned to Dean, “Too bad really.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“That AID’s isn’t something we can hunt down and kill.”

“I know Sammy, I know.”

 

 

** Dedicated to all those who are positive, or know someone that is, and in the hopes and prayers that one day a cure will be found — Daibhi **


End file.
